Holding Her One Last Time
by starryn1ght
Summary: As he held onto her Draco Malfoy wished he was dreaming. He wanted so much for her to be alive again. But inside he knew it wasn't a dream. It was the reality that came with the end of the war. [OneShot]


**Dislaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

**A/N:** Well this just kind of popped into my head as I was listening to the song Hello by Evanescence. The plot wouldn't leave me alone. It goes kind of with the song so I'll post the lyrics at the end. It's a short little one-shot and it's very sad/angsty I'm telling you now.

* * *

**Holding Her One Last Time**

The war had ended. Many lives had been lost. Many sacrifices were taken. Voldemort had finally been defeated. In most parts of the wizarding world people were celebrating. But not here, not at the sight of the last battle. No one was in the mood to celebrate. It was hard to even put on a smile because so many people had died.

Draco Malfoy stood silently looking over the cold, stormy scene. He looked at the bodies scattered everywhere across the dark muddy ground.

_Why did it have to end like this?_ He thought miserably. He had never wanted it to happen this way with so many dead. He knew people would die. It's just that he didn't think that the amount of people dead would be thousands. She never wanted it to end like this either.

She was always optimistic no matter what the situation. And somehow her optimism was always contagious. Whenever he wasn't in the best of moods she would make him feel better. She had a mysterious effect on him. He loved that about her.

She had been the light in his dark world. She showed him how to become a better man. She had loved him and he loved her.

He searched for her and he didn't have to look far to find her. In minutes he caught sight of her red hair on the ground.

Through the light rain he walked to where she was laying and knelt down beside her.

He just wanted to hold her one last time. Holding her in his arms his gray eyes looked over her battered face. He noticed that her freckles were barely visible now with all the scratches and her eyes were closed. The eyes he once saw full of so much passion and hope.

While looking down at her with a sad face, tears filled his eyes blurring his vision.

_She can't be gone forever... she just can't. This has to be some nightmare. It isn't real, it doesn't feel real._

Nothing felt real to Draco anymore. The war had changed everything. Of course that's what war does to people. War changes and ends lives. It had ended hers and Draco was having a hard time coming to that reality.

_'She's not breathing'_ a voice in the back of his mind told him. He wouldn't believe it.

_This is all a dream. I'll wake up and she'll be breathing. Her eyes will be filled with that spark of life and she'll have on her perfect smile like she always does._ He thought as the tears poured down his cheeks.

Draco Malfoy mourned over his lost love. He mourned over a Weasley. Not just any Weasley but Ginny. Years ago both Draco and Ginny and anyone else never thought they'd ever see the day when a Malfoy longed for a Weasley to be alive.

But the day had come and Draco felt broken without his Weasley.

"Hey, Malfoy! MALFOY!" Someone close by yelled his name. "You need to..." The person yelling for him stopped. "I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

Draco was silent. He was absently staring off into the distance.

"Are you okay?" The person asked. "Do you want me to-"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I said I'm **fine**. Now leave," Draco said coldly, not wanting anyone to bother him. He didn't need anyone to make him feel better. The only person that had ever been able to make him feel better was Ginny.

Whoever the person was had left Draco alone with Ginny's body. He was still holding her in his arms. He was still hoping he was living in a dream. He was still hoping that this was not reality or anywhere near it.

_If only..._ he thought.

But inside he knew it wasn't a dream. He couldn't pretend anymore. Ginny Weasley, the girl who had shown him the true meaning of love, was gone. Her body was without a soul.

He missed her immensely. He missed her sweet voice. He missed everything about her.

Draco wasn't sure how he could live without her. His world seemed to have crashed down around him. What did he have left now? The one person who had understood him the most was gone. He couldn't go on.

But then he thought about what Ginny would say to him if she saw him like this. She would never want him to give up. She would want him to live his life more fully than ever before.

He looked once more at her face. How he would miss seeing her. So many memories flooded his mind as he looked down at her. He remembered their first kiss. It had been so gentle yet so full of emotion. He remembered feeling the wrath of Ron after letting him know of their relationship. Ginny had apologized afterward for her brother's actions but Draco had told her to not worry about it that he figured Ron would take it like that.

Coming close to her ear Draco whispered "I love you" to her even if she would never hear it. He gave her one last kiss on her cold lips then finally let go of the one he loved. Already he missed holding her.

From that moment on Draco decided that no matter what happened in the future Ginny Weasley would always remain a part of him. He would never forget her.

* * *

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry _

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

- lyrics to Hello by Evanescence

* * *

**A/N:** That's the end. It was rather sad. Next one-shot I write I'll try and make it a happy one. I just had to get this one published first. Tell me what you think of this story by reviewing. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this little fic. 


End file.
